With the growth of social networking and content on the Internet in general, more and more people are sharing content with other people on a regular basis. As a result of one person sharing content, a multitude of users may interact with the same content. This sharing may occur with a plurality of different content from different sources. This sharing also allows for generating statistics of the sharing and identifying certain trends of the sharing.